


Secret meet

by FallenPeony



Category: Warcraft, Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenPeony/pseuds/FallenPeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the queen gave Garona warm food and blankets, the halforc is left alone in her cell.<br/>Until someone comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret meet

The moon is full behind the square steel bars. Water drips every few seconds from the stones around the circle, missing what is supposed to be my bed by a few centimeters.  
An echo of a wooden door opening reaches me. I hear 3 people coming down the stairs, one of them a man. I stare at the gate the visitors have just reached. I recognize Lothar but the two females are strange to me. They come closer and into my cell while Lothar keeps standing at the first gate, hiding something I can't see.  
One of the woman speaks to me, and I reply but keep my eyes more on Lothar than her. He's more of a threat. But they all go away again, leaving me with warm food and blankets. I keep my ears open until I hear the wooden door fall into it's lock.  
I sigh and sit on the bed. Only to jump up when I hear the first iron gate shriek.  
"You're not letting your guard down, are you? " Lothar's voice echoes a bit between the walls.  
"I couldn't even if I would want to try " I roughly replied.  
Lothar comes closer and finnaly reaching the door of my cell.  
I come closer, interested in the way his eyes glimmer in the moonlight.  
"Shouldn't you be guiding the fragile queen to her bed? "  
"I felt more like watching a more interesting queen" Lothar smiles a bit, unknowing that he just gave the first compliment Garona has ever recieved.  
I inhale angrily and turn back to the bed. "first Kadgar and now you? Is your kind so sexdeprived?"  
Lothar gives the tiniest laugh at my face, which is one of utmost boredom. While muscles everywhere tense when looking at the man before me.  
Lothar doesn't say anything but keeps his gaze fixed on mine while he circles the cell until he is behind me. I let his hot breath tickle the skin of my neck once before I turn around.  
I grasp the cloth that doesn't give Lothar the slightest protection while in battle, and neither does it here. Pulling him to the bars he stares at me with those battle-harden but beautiful eyes.  
Lothar feels my slight hesitation and decides for me.  
His hand finds the back of my neck in a split second and he presses my lips on his. His lips hungry and asking mine to participate, which I do eagerly. I release the hand I grasped his shirt with and place it on his cheekbone, feeling scars at almost every inch of skin. Lothar's breathing becomes heavier and I let him have some air while trailing the other jaw with a line of kisses. My tusk scrapes over his cheek and Lothar seems to love it. He bites lightly in my ear and caresses my neck with his fingers.  
"Damn you rats, I didn't get drunk to still see your ugly asses" The voice echoes into the cell from above.  
Lothar and I let eachother go and stare at the moon till the footsteps of the passing drunkard have faded.  
Lothar smirks and puts a step back. "Seems like you yourself are suffering from it, Garona" my name rolls seductively over his tongue.  
I scoff and look away from his eyes.  
"Get your rest, you might need it tomorrow." The way he said it makes me think he isn't hinting at the warassembly with the king tomorrow.  
I don't react and follow his back while he goes upstairs. When hearing the wooden door for the last time that evening, I silently curse at drunkards having the worst timing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: Thank you for reading!  
> I know this isn't a ship that many people like and in the movie it indeed felt a bit forced, but hey, I still like them together :)  
> This is not my first fanfic but I'm still an beginner so any tips of comments are welcome!


End file.
